The Love to End All Loves
by Theresa Rothoerd
Summary: Only because of some violence. Well, this is my first FF, I hope to make a series of them. Well, this is about the Heir of Gryffindor. It is really sad, but really interesting later on down the line. ENJOY!!!
1. Default Chapter

THE LOVE TO END ALL LOVES  
  
It was 1976, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were getting onto the train to go to Hogwarts. At that same time..... "Theresa, you're going to be late!" "Mom, if you'd press the gas pedal once in a while maybe I wouldn't be late!" "Grab your stuff, Theresa!" As Theresa struggled to get onto the train, a young man saw her. "Would you like me to help you, Miss?" "Sure, you can help me. Grab that." She pointed to a cage that contained an owl. "What is your name, Miss?" "Theresa. What's yours?" "Severus. Severus Snape." Both of them stuggled to get all their stuff onto the train. "Thank-you so much, Severus. Do you want to sit together?" "If you want to sit with such a freak like me then, ok." Theresa got onto the train with Severus. As they passed James, Severus was tripped and he fell to the ground. "Are you ok, Severus?" As he was about to respond, Theresa got up and hit James in the eye. Then, a small fight broke out. The four guys against the lone woman. The laws of odds say that the guys would win. But, as we all should know, Theresa was able to beat up all four of those men. As James, Sirius, Peter and Remus sat there with their lips, jaws, and arms bleeding, Theresa walked slowly over to Severus and picked him up and laid him down in a seat. He sat next to her and right across from Remus. As the train slowly came to a stop at the school, Severus got up slowly with Theresa right behind him. She did smile at James and Remus as they got up to get off the train. A smile that said 'sorry but I had to defend him'. As they made their way to the very large man, a young girl ran into Theresa. "Sorry, I'm not watching where I'm going." They both chuckled. "My name is Theresa." "Mine is Lily." "Do you want to walk with me and Severus?" "Sure, I don't have anyone to walk with." James came from behind, "You don't want to talk to these losers, do you?" Lily just looked at him, smiled and walked off with Theresa and Severus. The three of them and the giant man boarded a boat and headed to Hogwarts. As they made there way to the school they saw many people. Then they made there way to a large room, the teacher looked at the opposite wall. All the ghosts of the school looked at the students. One of the ghosts of Gryffindor locked eyes with Theresa. She stared right back and then looked at Severus and buried her head in his chest. As all the first years saw the Sorting Hat they all gasped. Theresa hugged Severus again. As James started to laugh, Severus pulled away. "Let us start the Sorting Ceremony now. Let's see who's first..... Beckony, Amanda." Without any hesitation the Sorting Hat said, "Ravenclaw." "Black, Sirius." "Gryffindor." This went on for a while then... "Lupin, Remus." "Gryffindor." It went on a bit longer...... Pettigrew, Peter." "Gryffindor." "Potter, James." "Gryffindor." All his buddies cheered for him, they were all together. "Rothoerd, Theresa." Theresa felt a lump in her throat. As the Sorting Hat dropped over her eyes a tiny voice spoke. "I can't believe this! I have never seen such a mind! There is only one place you can go, and may I add you will probably be a great Gryffindor in your day." The word Gryffindor echoed in her head. She took a seat next to Peter. She looked in the opposite direction of the stares that were coming from the boys she was sitting next to. "Snape, Severus." Theresa looked up and was half praying 'please, please, don't let me get stuck with these men'. But as fate would see it, the Sorting Hat yelled, "Slytherin!" Technically, they were enemies now. Eveyone knew that the Gryffindors always hated the Slytherins and would see to it that the would kill each other one day. Their rivally dated all the way back to when Godric and Salazar had fought and ultimately, Salazar went away never to be heard of again. But, now it was Theresa and Severus. In Gryffindor, she was stuck with the stupidest, snobbiest, weakest group of 'men' she had ever met in her life. It wasn't that Theresa hadn't met alot of men, she had 8 brothers and they always brought their guy buddies over to visit the house. They always made her cook and they always made her clean up too. She was the only girl. Her mother was ill and her father was always at work so she was the only mature one of the group. She had heard stories about Hogwarts. Her 3 elder brothers had already been school and 2 had already gotten out. The one brother who had gotten into Slytherin was still there in the school. Her other 2 brothers, Donny and Johnny, were out doing, something. Theresa never did know what her brothers did and really didn't care. James was the name of the brother in Slytherin and that was why she never did like this boy in the first place. James (her brother) was alway mean to her and always was getting her into trouble. But anyway, Theresa wanted so much to be in Slytherin with Severus, even if it meant to be in the same house as her brother. "Tremonta, Lily." "Gryffindor." Theresa's heart leapt at that fact. At least she had one friend in Gryffindor. She still wanted to be in Slytherin but, at least, she had someone to talk to. They all got up and followed a man named Quirrell, the head boy. Everytime she looked at him, though, she felt chills up and down her spine. She told Lily and she had the same feeling. "Now, the password is, Feelisght Uperstimontrus." As he said it the picture of the fat lady opened. All the first years gasped as they saw the Common Room, it was huge! Bigger then anything Theresa or Lily had ever seen in their lives. Theresa and Lily both walked up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory. They were both in the same room, they were the only ones in that room. All that night, they talked about everything two 11 year olds talk about. Then, Lily dropped a bomb on Theresa. "I think I like James Potter." After that the conversation ended because, Theresa fainted. Anyway, in the Boy's Domitory.... "James, you can't like Lily! She is friends with Theresa!" Remus was saying. Sirius added, "Well, I think I like Theresa too." Remus fainted dead on the floor. James and Sirius looked at each other and chuckled. The next day.. "Hey James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus!" Lily said elbowing Theresa. "Hi," Theresa said unfeelingly. The boys returned with the same enthusiasum, all that is except Sirius. "Hello, Theresa, you are the most wonderful, smart...." "Save it, Sirius!" "Shut-up, James!" The other three guys laughed. "Theresa, I really like you." Theresa took a step backward. No one had ever told her that and meant it before. Slowly at first, Theresa ran down the hall and grabbed her books on the way out of the Common Room. She ran as fast as she could to a small hut at the edge of the Forbindden Forest. She was crying by the time the giant man opened the door. He let her into the house and was trying to comfort her. "Please, please, please don' cry. Miss, you don ned to cry 'ere. You are goin' be late for class and the teachers will yell at you." Hagrid said trying to calm her down. Theresa spoke inbetween sobs, "He said he likes me. I don't like him, I like Severus!" she finally let the big tears go. Hagrid handed Theresa a tissue. "Who is he?" "Sirius Black. Lily likes James, maybe he was just trying to be cool." Theresa looked better as she exited the hut and was just about to go to the castle when..... A muffled voice called to her in the Forbidden Forest. "Theresa, Theresa, Theresa. You must come here, I have something to give you! The Gryffindors will once again rise. You will defeat him when I can't!" Theresa's face turned white but she turned to go into the forest. She took on last look at the castle before she entered. It was so beautiful in the morning sun, the stones were magnificent, the stones looked like they were part of a painting rather then a building. But yet, she still entered the Forbidden Forest. She heard a scream come from Hagrid but, before she could turn around, the vines had blocked all the entrances and exits to the forest and left only one trail. Theresa could feel her heart race as she slowly made her way to the bright light the path led to. She covered her eyes as she came upon it. A very thin man came to her. He had a smile on his face and looked very old. He had many scars on his face. He grabbed Theresa's hand a dropped a small stone into it. The stone was the size of a pea and glimered in the bright light. "Theresa, this for you. You must show it to Albus Dumbledore, only. He knows what it is and will tell you too." He grabbed his stomach and looked at her once last time, "Gryffindor will once again be great! Make all of Gryffindor proud. You must defeat Volde, Volde, Volde..." He collaped right in front of her and dies instantly. She was so afraid and without any thinking she put the stone into her pocket as she heard her name being called, "Theresa! Theresa! Where are you?" It was Severus. He had made his way to her and her heart made another leap. They met and hugged right there. They stayed in that spot for about 3 hours, until Proffessor Dumbledore (the professor of swords) came into the clearing they were in. "Theresa, Severus, you are supposed to be at the school now! Why are you even in here?" Severus tried to explain, "Professor, Theresa came into here and I came after her. I didn't know what I would do if she was hurt but I had to try and rescue her." "Theresa?" "I came in here because someone in here was calling my name. This is what he gave me." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the tiny stone. Dumbledore looked at the stone. He almost fainted. "Theresa, this is the Stone of Gryffindor, but, sometimes it is called The Gryffindor Stone. There is only one of these in the world. It holds all the held by the Gryffindors in the world." Dumbledore smiled at Theresa and she smiled back. He handed the stone back to her. "You are now the Heir of Gryffindor." He tipped his hat to her and walked both Severus and her out of the forest. "How can such a tiny stone hold all that power in it?" Severus asked. Dumbledore smiled and said, "Just because something is small doesn't mean that it isn't valuable or powerful, does it?" Both, Theresa and Severus, had missed the first half of the school day but, Dumbledore pardoned them. They were in most of their classes together. They had Potions, Swords, Transfiguration, and Learning Muggles 101 together. Severus was interested in Potions most of all, and when they had to split up into groups, since there was 12 Gryffindors and 12 Slytherins, there were two groups that had to have one Slytherin and one Gryffindor because Theresa and Severus would always work together. They were a very interesting team. Dumbledore always had his eye on the two of them for two reasons. First, because they would make an interesting couple. Second, Theresa was the Heir of Gryffindor and if a Slytherin got her upset, they could be vaporized. They were always the first ones done and, sometimes people laughed at them when they sat together in the Great Hall. James knew they would become a couple, someday. So did everybody else but, not everyone was afraid for Severus's life if they ever would become a couple. Sirius still had his eyes on Theresa and Sirius always got what he wanted. James was afraid if they became an item, Severus would be hurt badly or die.   
As the holidays came closer, Theresa had gotten gifts for her mother, father, brothers, Dumbledore (for being so nice to her), Lily, James (the guys were a littler nice to her now that James was together with Lily), Remus, Peter, Sirius and, yes, Severus. She had gotten Severus a new broom. The Nimbus one-thousand and one. The newest broom availiable. First years weren't allowed racing brooms but she really didn't care. She was the Heir of Gryffindor, even though only Severus and Dumbledore knew, and she would get him what she wanted to get him. She had got Dumbledore a book on all the famous magical swords. As Halloween came around Theresa was sitting with Severus at the Gryffindor Table when three owls came in. One dropped a letter in Theresa's lap and the one dropped a letter in Dumbledore's lap. Theresa opened it excitiedly. As she read down the paper, she was about half way through when, "No, no, no." There was a similar scream that came from the Slytherin Table. Theresa and her brother James both stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. Both were crying. As Dumbledore read his letter he put his head down on the table where he was sitting. He stood up and followed them down the hallway. Severus got up and followed Dumbledore. "Professor, what happened? Why was Theresa crying? Who was that other guy?" "Severus, that guy was her brother. Her mother, father and 3 of her brothers were found dead in their house. I think I know who did this too. You go and comfort James and I'll go to Theresa." Severus made his way to the Slytherin Common Room and found James. He was sitting on the sofa, he had a pocketknife in his hand. The blade was right at his chest. "I suppose you come to stop me from killing myself. It isn't me you should be worried about. Theresa can't take stuff like this. I'm going to be gone in a few seconds but, let me tell you something, Severus. Take care of her. She is a nice girl. Don't break her heart like many others have tried and succeeded at doing. She really likes you and you like her back. I can see it in your eyes that you like my little sister." With that he plunged the knife into his chest. He didn't die instantly, but suffered. Severus watched as the brother of his one true love died. He couldn't do anything. He did run for the nurse but, she didn't make it there in time to save James Rothoerd. Theresa was having a hard time too. She was crying into Dumbledore's cloak. "I can't believe it. Who did this? Do you know?" "I think I know, my dear, but it isn't a 100% thing." "Who?" "Voldemont." Theresa gasped. That was who she had to defeat. That was what that man was trying to tell her. She cried even more. "Professor," a voice from the hallway beckoned, "there had been more bad news." Theresa looked up and saw the blood on the nurse's hand. Instantly, she knew what had happened. She had 4 brothers left now, the four youngest. She was, in a split second, promoted to the leader of the pack. She had been the 4th born and now she was the eldest.   
As the castle was slowly emptied from the people wanting to go home for the holidays, Theresa stayed behind. She stayed with Lily, James, Severus, Peter, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore the entire time. They tried to comfort her but, most of the time, it didn't work. One night, she decided to go to meet her brothers, mother, and father. She thought of just the right way to do it too. She would jump off the North Tower. It was on Christmas night she would do it and no one would find her 'til the next day. As she climbed the stairs, a little voice in the back of her head was trying to make her stop. She wouldn't listen to it. She met James at the top of the stairs. He was looking at the stars and flying on his broom. "Hey, Theresa, what are you doing up here?" "May I ask you the same question?" "I'm just looking at the stars and fly toward them. You?" "Something that will stop the pain I've been going through." James looked confused but she agreed with her. She walked over to the edge and looked down. It was a steep fall. The little voice screamed, "NO!" James looked more confused when she stood on the edge, turned around to look at him and smiled. "Tell Severus I love him, ok James." "Why don't you tell him yourself?" She took one step backward and began the long fall off the castle. With lightning speed, he dove with his broom to save her. He was too far behind and he knew it. She hit the ground and a scream came from Theresa throat. It sounded much like the little voice in the back of her head. James turned around and headed back up to the castle. Dumbledore met him at the top of the North Tower. "What happened, James?" James was out of breath but managed to say, "Theresa jumped off the tower and is down there." He pointed to the ground. He jumped off the broom and Professor Dumbledore jumped on and headed down to her. When he had gotten to the ground with her he spoke very softly and sweetly to her, "Theresa, don't move James is going to get the nurse and you'll be just fine. The Gryffindor Stone won't let anything bad happen to you as long as you aren't fighting one of the other heirs." Theresa looked at him and smiled he smiled back at her and then the nurse came and examined her. She didn't have a broken bone, scratch, bruise, nothing!" The stone really had protected her. Severus was woken up by the scream and headed down to the spot where Theresa was. "Theresa, are you ok?" "Yes, Severus, I'm fine. James saved me." Severus and James exchanged stares and then they helped Theresa get up and head toward the Gryffindor House. James at one side and Severus at the other. When they got to the picture of the fat lady, though, Severus had to go to his Common Room. Slytherins weren't promited in the Gryffindor House. Theresa and Severus kissed good-bye and James helped Theresa to get to the Girls' Domitory. Much to the dislike of almost all the girls (except Theresa and Lily) James put Theresa into her bed, and kissed Lily good-bye before he left. Theresa had to explain all the happenings of that night to Lily before they went to sleep. Theresa slept soundly and by the next morning everyone was talking about Theresa and James. There was one rumor that James had pushed Theresa off the North Tower and just about everyone believed that one. Theresa became really close to James and his friends since that and she promised James she would do the same for him one day. Theresa didn't expect many present but, it was just the opposite. Theresa had a mountain of presents on her bed. Theresa invited Severus over to the Gryffindor Common Room and, much to the dislike of Quirrell, he excepted and came to the common room to open his presents. Severus had gotten her a cloak that had the word 'Griffindor' written on it. Theresa chuckled, "It's Gryffindor." When they were through Theresa gave everyone her presents from her. She wanted them to be saved for last. They all were amazed at the presents she had given them. Severus was very pleased and gave Theresa a peck on the cheek right in front of Sirius. James could see Sirius boiling over so he changed the subject. "Hey, how about a snowball fight before we go inside for the feast?" "Sure!" Everyone got into separate groups. James, Lily, Sirius and Peter were one one side and Remus, Theresa and Severus were on the other. Sirius was aiming for Severus the whole time. Once he got close by instead of hitting Severus, he hit Theresa. She dove in front of Severus so he wouldn't get hit. When they were all out of breathe, they headed inside to the feast. Theresa sat with the Slytherins and they all were making comments about her. "Why don't all of you just shut-up! She can sit anywhere she wants to! Who cares if she is a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or even a Slytherin! Nobody will ever ask you that in life! So just mind your own business!" Severus screamed so loud that the entire Great Hall went quiet. Theresa smiled at Severus and kissed him. Sirius had a switchblade in his back pocket and he was reaching for it. James tried to stop him. "Sirius, Sirius, listen to me! You don't want to hurt him. The last time you did she got in the way and you hurt her. She'll do it again if you try again." "I don't care." He took the blade out of his pocket and made his way to the Slytherin Table. He put his hands on the table and looked like he was going to speak to Theresa. Then, he took out the blade and tried to put it into Severus's neck. He was knocked back by Theresa and was kicked several times. Theresa had seen the blade and she wasn't going to let Sirius hurt Severus. She then got up and walked back to the Slytherin Table. The mouths of the Slytherins were all open. Theresa and Severus watched as Sirius went back to the Gryffindor Table. The only thing they heard from the table was the words, "I told you so." That was James and they all knew that. As the rest of the school was coming back from the break, the rumors, once again, started to surface about Theresa and James. There were also rumors that Theresa had eyes for only Severus and that Sirius had only eyes for her, that one was true. Sirius loved Theresa and he would get what he wanted. Theresa was torn, she could date Severus and be happy or, she could date Sirius and keep Severus alive. Theresa was studying for one of the exams coming up in swords when, "No you can't come in here, Slytherin. I don't care who has sent you. I'll get all the professors here and you will be expelled." Theresa ran down the stairs and there was Severus fighting with Quirrell to get into the common room. "Shut-up! Let him in! I don't want to fight you!" Theresa was a little upset that Quirrell wouldn't let him in but it was ok. They were taught not to let the Slytherins in. Theresa sat Severus down on one of the chairs next to the fire. He was soaked to the bone, "What can you expect? It's pouring down rain outside!" They both chuckled. Severus was shivering, though. Theresa went up the steps carefully and came down with a cloak. "This was James's. He was from Slytherin. Here put it on." She helped Severus take off the cloak that he was in, it was hard since she wasn't allowed to look, and helped him on with the one from her brother. "It has Slytherin written on it. It fits you perfectly! You look like my brother too." Her eyes overflowed with tears. "Old memories. Some aren't that good either." Severus put his arms around her. "Here you have to get some sleep." Severus turned around to go out of the common room and he was dragged back and sent up the stairs. "I can't go up there. I'm not a Gryffindor." A long pause where Theresa started to chuckle. "I'm not a girl either!" Theresa dragged him up the stairs and very carefully got him into her room. They had to be very careful not to wake up Lily before Theresa could tell her what was going to happen. "Lily, Lily?" "What do you want, Theresa?" "Severus is going to stay in here for the night. Ok?" "Sure, whatever." Theresa got into her bed and Severus just stood there watching her. "Well?" "Theresa, I can't I'm a guy and you're, not." Theresa turned over onto her side and grabbed her wand. She drew a line on the bed, right down the middle. "Don't cross that line!" Theresa put her wand back and watched Severus get into the bed and stare at her. Theresa looked at the wall and slowly fell asleep. After about three hours, Severus got up enough courage to cross the line. He put his arm around Theresa's waist and waited. Theresa woke up with a start and looked at his arm, smiled at him and put her hand in his. The next morning was interesting to say the least. "Don't Sirius!" Theresa was woken with a start when James and Lily screamed. Lily and James were trying to get him off of Severus but to no avail. Sirius reached for his switchblade and at that moment... Voldemont entered through the window. Sirius stopped in midair and stared at the figure. They all stared. Theresa felt a strange feeling, she knew that this was the man that had torn her family apart. Voldemort pointed his wand at Sirius and, he was thrown against the wall. He pointed his wand at Severus and looked at Theresa. "Where is it, little girl?" He stared at her. "What are you talking about?" "You know, I'll kill your little friend here if you don't tell me where I can find the Stone of Gryffindor!" "You can't use the stone anyway. Your a Slytherin!" "You'll regret this, Gryffindor! I can sense you know something!" With that Voldemort was gone. Theresa hugged Severus, she was crying again. Severus knew she had the stone and he didn't say anything either. Theresa just knew that if she told him he would destoy her and everyone she loved. Theresa ran down to the common room and ran toward the castle, all of the gang were behind her as well. She ran to Dumbledore's office and started to cry when she got there. He couldn't make out what she was saying be he knew. He knew that Voldemort was around. He knew that he wanted the Stone of Gryffindor. He just knew. He tried to comfort Theresa but he wasn't succeeding very well. Severus walked in and sat next to Theresa. She cried into his cloak (or should we say James Rothoerd's cloak) Dumbledore knew instantly. That wasn't Severus's cloak. His cloaks were all the same color, black; this one was forest green. He knew why Severus had known Theresa was in his office. He was there. He, a Slytherin boy, was in the Gryffindor Girls' Domitory. If he had gone in there with no permition he would be expelled. Those were the rules. A few hours later, Dumbledore caught Theresa by herself. "Theresa, was Severus in there when the whole thing occured." Theresa's eyes lightened up with enlightenment. "No. He wasn't there. Why would a Slytherin boy be in the Gryffindor Girls' Domitory?" Dumbledore had a smerk on his face and Theresa knew that he knew. She would never admit to it, though. She walked away to class. The class was swords and this was test day. The one to make it to the top of the girls' and boys' standings would get 50 points for their house. As the exam went on, people started to be elimated. Peter and Sirius were both out. They were followed by Lily and Remus. There were only two fights left, Severus vs. James and Theresa vs. and girl named Kristin. Theresa fought Kristin first, they weaved and bobbed but Theresa pinned Kristin against the wall and all the Gryffindors cheered. "Fifty points to Gryffindor!" Theresa sat down content. The lead girl and lead guy fought each other too and she was very excited to see who she would fight. James came out to an early lead but Severus soon fought back. In the end, James lost control of his sword and Severus pinned him against the wall. All the Slytherins cheered and all the Gryffindors patted Theresa on the back. "Fifty points to Slytherin! Who ever wins this fight will win.... 200 points for their house." Both houses cheered. "Theresa, if you win, we'll have a giant party!" one Gryffindor said. Theresa felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She didn't want to hurt Severus but she didn't want to appear to a weakling. Theresa and Severus circled each other for a while then, Severus made the first strike and sealed his doom. Theresa put him against the wall with her sword at his throat. He didn't drop his sword immediatly. That added to the suspense. Theresa pressed in the sword a little further. A little trickle of blood came from his neck. She backed away and the circling began again. The Gryffindors screamed, "Freud!" Theresa did a move right out of a movie. She hit Severus's sword and knocked it right out of his hand. Then, she put him against the wall. "Two-hundred points for Gryffindor! Nice job, Theresa." She walked out of the room with Severus and went to the Great Hall with him. He was very upset. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or beat you!" "It's not that. The other Slytherins are going to beat me up now." "Why?" "Because I was beaten by a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor girl!" They both sat down at the Gryffindor Table and the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors made fun of him. "I'd like to see you beat me!" Theresa screamed to one of the Gryffindor boys. They fought right there in the Great Hall. Theresa almost cut his throat open and probably would have if Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have come in. Theresa retreated back to the her seat next to Severus. She loved embarrassing boys by beating them. By the time the feast was over, Severus wasn't afraid anymore of the Slytherins. He didn't need to be friends with any Slytherin, he had Theresa. As the end of the year drew nearer, Severus promised Theresa to stay in touch with her. She knew he wouldn't, though. They had only 65 days left of school. Theresa and Severus were out walking the grounds when, "Wow! Look at that!" Theresa pointed out into the distance. "It's the Gryffindor House! I want to live there someday!" "Someday you will, Theresa." He looked into her eyes. They were just about to kiss when, "'Ow you doin', Therssa?" "It's Theresa. Good, how are you, Hagrid?" "Good, wat you doin' with this Slytherin?" "We were just walking the grounds, Hagrid. I think I have to leave." Theresa looked at her watch. She kissed Severus then Hagrid good-bye. "She is sometin' ain't she?" "She sure is, Hagrid." Hagrid looked at Severus in a surprised way and, "You 'ike her don' ya?" "No!" "Oh! Then you lov' her don' ya?" Severus blushed as red as a rose and left the scene. Hagrid shook his head and left for his hut. Theresa ran to the Gryffindor Common Room and greeted by an invition. It read...  
  
Dear Theresa,  
  
This is Sirius. I hope we can go to the dance together at the end of the year. James has bet me 50 galleons that he and Lily will be voted cutest couple. Will you please go with me? Hope to hear from you soon!  
Sirius   
  
Great! Now I'm going to have to ask Severus first. She ran to the Slytherin Common Room and was met by an unpleasent sight. Severus had been beaten up and was lying in front of the door to the common room. He had blood coming from his mouth. Theresa knelt down to cradle him and was met by a deep voice. "Hello, Gryffindor." She thought of the worst. It was Voldemort and she had left the stone on her dresser. She got up and turned around slowly. It was only a Slytherin boy. "Don't you even think about taking care for him. You are only a first year and I'm a seventh year. You are a pansy Griffindor and I'm a lean and mean Slytherin." "I don't want to fight you but I will if provocted." He got ready for the first punched but missed. Theresa hadn't even ducked. She opened her eyes to see him get ready again and still the same result. After about 30 punches he ran from her and left her with Severus. He was looking worse then he did before and she knew he needed help. She didn't think there was enough time, though, to get to the castle and back. She didn't think he could last that long. Then an idea hit her, she got up and ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor Tower. She ran up the stairs grabbed the stone and ran out in about one minute. She sat next to Severus again and looked at the stone. She hoped it could help him. It didn't seem to, though. She began to cry. As his breathing became more and more labored, she laid her head on his chest and listened as his heart slowly stopped. She got up and took one last look at her one true love. Then, the stone that was in her hand dropped onto in his chest. She was about to pick it up when a large beam of light came from the stone. It made Severus's whole body glow as it went inside of him. Theresa picked up the stone and held it for a minute. Severus, all of a sudden, woke up. He coughed as Theresa hugged him as hard as she could. He could hardly breath; between getting kissed and being hugged, there was no time. Theresa finally released him long enough to ask him, "Will you go to the dance with me?" "Sure, did Sirius already ask you?" "Yes but, I can tell him that I'm already going with you." Theresa smiled and he smiled back at her. "Hey I've already stayed in your common room what about you stay in mine? I don't have any roommates, though." "You probably have it better then me, then." They both chuckled and went inside. All the Slytherins stopped and the Head Boy (Malfoy was his last name) laughed and told him, "Severus, take out the trash once in a while." Theresa's eyes burned with the fury of a thousand suns. She wasn't going to be abused; not here, not now. Theresa lunged at the Head Boy and soon all the Slytherins were in on it. Theresa let out a scream so loud, everyone could here it. Even the Gryffindors could hear and they knew it was one of them. They had to save whoever it was. Theresa lunged at the Head Boy and soon all the Slytherins were in on it. Theresa let out a scream so loud, everyone could here it. Even the Gryffindors could here and they knew it was one of them. They had to save whoever it was. Malfoy opened the door and said, "Why I don't know what all of you are going on about and I certinally don't want to find out." The Gryffindors stormed into the common room and threw Malfoy against a wall and they all stood still at the sight of Theresa in the arms of Severus. They all stared and wondered why they had done this to a Gryffindor. She had a sword (her sword) through her. She was laying, in pain, in front of the Slytherin fire place. Severus was talking to her very softly so no one could hear what they were saying. "Theresa, don't leave me. This is where you have to stay. You defended me against him and now you shall hurt him for this too. Please, Theresa, don't." as Severus spoke these words Theresa's lips, which had been red with blood, kissed his lips. It was the most beautiful kiss in the history of kisses. Theresa backed away from him and fall back to the floor. She had used her last bit of strength to kiss Severus. Severus began to cry, as did most that were there. Even, Sirius cried a little. Then Severus remembered the stone. It would, most likely since it was the Stone of Gryffindor, be able to bring Theresa back to life. Severus looked into the stone and a voice came to him. 'Severus, take the sword out of Theresa'. He did as he was told. He wanted Theresa back, and would do anything to have her back. 'Good, use the stone. Rub the stone into the wound. It will heal it instantly, just watch!' Severus once again did as he was told. Everyone who was watching was on the edges of their seats. He rubbed the stone into the wound and as soon as it touched her skin it healed. He couldn't even believe his eyes. Theresa woke up and looked into Severus's eyes and she smiled at him. Everyone in the room cheered. She kissed Severus again. Severus then, took Theresa up to his sleeping quarters and she sat down on his bed. He put his arm around her waist and they kissed again. Then, they fell a sleep, once again, together. All the Gryffindors who was in the common room left. They were satified that Theresa was safe there. Sirius, for the time, forgave Severus for loving and receiving love from Theresa.   
Theresa woke up the next morning and said only of one thing, "Where am I?" "You are in the Slytherin Common Room, Theresa." Theresa looked over and saw she was laying next to Severus. She smiled and fell back asleep. The next thing she knew, she was being shoved around. She turned around and saw him, Voldemort. She tried to look brave but, she didn't look too convincing. "I figured it out, Gryffindor, you are the heir." Theresa felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't speak. As she looked into the eyes of Voldemont, a weakness came over her. She fell to the ground and felt that Voldemort was hovering over her. She heard only one thing before she passed out, Severus's voice. He was saying something to Voldemont but, she couldn't make it out. "Why don't you just leave her alone?" "She is the Heir of Gryffindor! She must die!" "I'll defend her with my life." Severus fell onto Theresa's body and prepared to die with her. To his amazement, Dumbledore arrived just in time and Voldemort left the scene. Theresa woke up two days later. When she woke up, she saw Severus looking down on her, she smiled and he smiled back. She also saw that in the backround was letters; so many letters! She saw that some were from James and his friends and saw that most were from Severus. "How are you feeling?" "What happened?" "You passed out when Voldemort came here. You have been out for 2 days!" "Wow, was anyone else hurt?" "No, Dumbledore was there and after that Voldemort ran off." Theresa sat up in the hospital bed and hugged Severus. She hugged him so tight, he couldn't breathe for about one and a half minutes. He didn't care, though, he was happy to see Theresa happy. "Is the Gryf...." Theresa lost her train of thought and passed out into the bed again. Severus chuckled and pulled the covers around her. He kissed her on the cheek and left the room. After that, he was harassed several times while going down the hall. He sat at his usually desk in swords and was made fun of repeatedly until, "Why don't you just leave him alone?" James spoke with the confidence of a man twice his age. "Making fun of you enemy. What's it to you?" "I believe that you are making fun of one of Theresa's friends and as everyone knows she is close to my girlfriend! YOU DON'T MAKE FUN OF PEOPLE THAT ARE FRIENDS WITH LILY!" Everyone jumped when James yelled. As James walked back to his desk that was close to Lily, Remus, Peter (who this day was absent) and Sirus, James told Severus to join them. He said it with a smile on his face so Severus excepted. He didn't like James and his friends but if James had stood up for Theresa and him, he thought he could trust James this one time. As they all sat there, Professor Dumbledore told them to all split into groups. Remus went with James, Lily went with another girl and Severus got stuck with Sirius. Severus groaned at this fact and Sirius rejoiced. All Sirius had to do was 'accidently' slit Severus's throat and he would have Theresa all to himself. They were practicing new moves with the swords. As they tried the moves on each other Sirius made up moves. Moves that would amaze anyone. Severus knew what Sirius wanted to do but he was able to hold him at bay for a while until, he lost his sword. Dumbledore ran over to where the two boys were. Sirius had his sword to Severus's throat and was telling Severus of his plans for Theresa and him. "First, we are going to move into a giant house with a white picket fence. Then, we are going to have 5 children. She will forget about you altogether and he will live in the forrest. Far away from all the other people." Severus couldn't handle it anymore. First, he knew that Theresa would hate all of that and second, he couldn't handle the thought of Theresa and Sirius together and Theresa being happy in that relationship. Dumbledore came from behind and tried to get Sirius away from Severus. "Sirius, you don't want to do this. Even if you kill Severus, Theresa still won't like you. She loves Severus and will kill any man who dare lay a hand on him." Sirius turned around and put the sword against Dumbledore's throat. "She loves me already and we will live happily ever after!" "She doesn't like you, Sirius!" James said for the whole class to hear. "She doesn't like you and she never will. Professor Dumbledore is right, if you kill Severus it will only turn her against you. Why don't you go and visit her once in a while? Severus has been late to class just to go and see her. He loves her and she loves him back. If you destroy that you aren't a friend to her, you are a foe. You didn't even try to comfort her when her family was ripped apart; Severus did! You just like her because you can't have her! That's the way you always were! Even when we were kids, you always wanted things you couldn't have!" As James spoke to Sirius, Theresa was coming down the hall. She stopped at the entrance to the sword's room and looked in. She saw the boy she loved down on the floor and her favorite teacher with a sword at his throat. The sword was held by Sirius and she knew what he was trying to do. She walked in slowly and tapped Sirius on the shoulder. As Sirius turned around to look into her eyes she saw him. It was Voldemort. She saw it in his eyes. His usual blue eyes were turned a pale black and the usual smile he wore on his face was replaced with a frown. She backed away slowly at first. She saw the face of Sirius turn into the face of Voldemort. Sirius was thrown against a wall, Voldemort didn't need his body anymore. As the two heirs stared face to face. The air between them was getting thicker and thicker. It seemed at though a fog had developed between them. Dumbledore knew that Theresa couldn't defend herself that good. She had escaped from the hospital and she was just made the heir less then 6 months ago. Yet, they stared. Trying to find the one opportunity to strike. Theresa found her's first. She took out her sword and slit Voldmort across the forehead. He stuck back with a cut to the cheek. The blood was pouring out of the wounds. This was for one reason and one reason only; they were deep wounds. Both backed away from each other and Voldemort vanished into nothing. Theresa fell to the floor and felt the wound on her cheek. It was bruising already and she could see the blood all over the ground. "Professor, could you help me up to the hospital wing, please." "Yes, um well, Severus you can take her if you wish." As Severus went past Dumbledore he said only one thing in his ear, "Thank-you." Severus helped Theresa up and helped her all the way up to the hospital wing. "My goodness, Theresa, what on Earth happened to you, young lady?" "I got attacked by Voldemort and hit me with his sword." Severus helped Theresa onto her bed and she begged him to stay with her for a little longer. "It gets so lonely up here. There is no one to talk to except him!" Theresa pointed to the boy laying across from her. He was a boy who had been slashed across his neck and looked near death. He looked tall but you couldn't tell anything else. "Ok, I'll stay. If I get into trouble it's all your fault, though." Theresa and Severus talked about things they had done in class, and about the dance that was coming up, and just about everything. "So, we are definatly going together, right?" "Right, oh Severus, this is going to be the best year ever for me!" Theresa wrapped her arms around Severus and he wrapped his around her. They were in love and nothing could change that, not Sirius and not Voldemort. Meanwhile in Voldemort's house.... "Sir, how did your battle with the Gryffindor go?" "Horrible, I've been beaten by a teenager! It is horrible! She has the Gryffindor Stone, though." "You will be the supreme one when it is all said and done." That ended the conversation between Voldemort and Quirell. Voldemort had a plan on how to get the Gryffindor Stone away from Theresa. It wasn't going to be kind and fair but it would separtate the Stone from Theresa. He didn't know if it would work but it was worth a try. Little did they know, Sirius was outside the house and had seen the whole conversation taking place. He was going to get Quirrel, he was trying to hurt Theresa! Back at the castle.... "Theresa you have to get up one of these days! You will have your spine all bent if you don't!" The nurse woke Theresa will a start and she looked up at the ceiling and the dots on the panels began to move. They were spelling out words. As she looked harder at them, the nurse also looked at the panels. As the dots stopped, she ran out of the room screaming for Head Master Black. The dots spelled out, "Tghinot eid llahs uoy ro, rodniffyrg raed ym, enots eht em evig." Theresa wrote that down on a piece of paper then slowly and carefully got out of bed. As the nurse came back in with the head master, they both were amazed at what the ceiling said. "I've never seen anything like this before. Theresa, do you hold any special powers that someone would want to do this to you?" Theresa looked at the head master and told a lie. "No, I'm just a regular student and I wish to be taken out of the Hospital Wing right now." The nurse gave Theresa her walking papers and she left the Hospital Wing. She was puzzled and even more scared then before. All day she keep hearing strange voices. They sounded mysterious, like two men fighting. Theresa got even more scared when one of the men screamed. It was like all the students could hear it because they all screamed, even Severus. She put her hand and his shoulder and have him a kiss on the cheek. Sirius was even more enraged, he was just about to walk over to them when, on the intercom came a deep voice. "The Gryffindors will die for the deed of one. The one shall be the first to die. Ha ha ha when I have the stone I will be the most powerful WIZARD IN THE WORLD!" Theresa asked to be excused and she felt as though she was followed all the way to the swords room. She knew that if she was with Dumbledore, she would probably be safe. As Theresa knocked on the door, Dumbledore looked away from the class he had and looked at Theresa. He put his arms out and she dove into them. All the 6th years gasped. A crown appeared on Theresa's head. You couldn't touch it but you could see it. It glimered with all the power of the Gryffindors. Theresa had tears in her eyes but with the crown on, she was ready for a fight. A sword appeared at her side. Not her regular sword, this one had Gryffindor written on the blade and had her name on it, "Student of Gryffindor, Savior of Gryffindor and Heir of Gryffindor, Theresa Rothoerd." Theresa looked up just in time to see Voldemort. He wore a smile on his face and had blood on the sword he had in his hand. His face bore into Theresa and she felt, for the first time in her life, hatred. That was the blood of a student. Dumbledore shuttered at the look on the face of the student, Lily Tremonta. She was laying there with blood streaming from 3 wounds. One on her face, one on her neck and one on her shoulder. He was taking down Theresa's friends. That was how he was going to get the Gryffindor Stone. Theresa lunged at Voldemort with all the power in her tiny body. He blocked that and took her against the wall, "Give me the Stone!" "Never, Slytherin!" Theresa broke out of that and now had Voldemort against the opposite wall. "Bring Lily back and I'll let you live." Voldemort stared at the teenager and knew she didn't have the nerve to kill anyone. As she pushed the sword into his neck, he pulled out his wand and put a spell on Lily. All the wounds healed within a few seconds. Theresa let Voldemort go and slowly made her way to Dumbledore. Voldemort headed for the door but at the last minute he turned around. He headed straight for Theresa and she had her back turned. As Voldemont struck Theresa with the egde of his sword he was met but someone else. Someone more powerful then Theresa; Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done. Theresa lay on the floor, run through, and dying. The weakness came over her like a warm welcome. She knew what was happening but didn't fight it. As her final breath drew nearer and nearer. The large figure picked Theresa up and carried her outside the castle. It was a sunny day and the sun was shining almost too bright. He put her down and pointed to a small clump of trees. Theresa could feel the life leaving her yet, she looked. "That, my dear, is the burial place of all the Heirs of Gryffindor. You don't want to meet them yet, dear. You are the heir and you will be great." She saw the smile on his face. I was almost hidden by the mustache of the man. She felt the last bit of strength leave her and she collaped into the man's arms. Godric carried the girl up to the castle and put her into her bed in the Girls' Domitory. As he went into the castle, all the teachers looked down, respectively. Dumbledore glanced at Godric and Godric took him against the wall and whispered his instuctions. "Theresa is in danger, you probably already know this but she is. Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin, wants to take the Gryffindor Stone from Theresa. He won't kill her, though, she is a very good witch. She will grow up to be very well-known." Dumbledore gasped and looked at the ground again. "Is anyone else in danger?" "I don't know. He really doesn't like the idea of Severus and her together, though. I don't like it either but," he took a deep breath, "I can't do anything about it. I don't dabble with the heart." Godric looked at Dumbledore with a frown. "That's all I can say." In about 3 hours, Theresa was up in the Girls' Domitory. She was waiting for Lily to walk up the stairs, so she could talk to someone. Then, she decided to take a walk to the Boys' Domitory and ask James where Lily was. As she was getting up she felt very weak and collaped back on to the bed. Yet at that moment, James walked into the room and fell on to Lily's bed. He was crying. "What's wrong, James?" "Lily....in....hurt....Volde....mort." Theresa felt wisdom come over her. Lily was hurt by Voldemort again. She took out the piece of paper with the writing on it. As her head began to hurt, she put down the paper. It hit her like a train. She looked at the paper again. The code worked! It was backward and the words were backward.   
  
"Give....me....the....stone,....my....dear....Gryffindor,....or....you....shall....die."   
  
James looked up at this and stared at Theresa. "Not you! This paper. Voldemont is going to do something bad." Theresa looked up at the school and saw clouds, not regular clouds spiraled clouds, circling the school. They were very dark and very foreboding. She only thought of Lily as she walked out of the safety of the House and into the castle. She thought of how she was going to defeat him. She thought of Dumbledore. Why didn't she pay attention when she was in there instead of just staring at Severus the whole time. Severus! She began to think of him and she felt much better about this fight. She thought, also, about what Godric had said, "....you don't want to meet them, yet." She smiled as Voldemort came sweeping down the hall. "I've been expecting you, Gryffindor." "I was going to come in sooner but I had to figure out your code." Theresa looked at Voldemont with an icy stare. They were going to kill one another tonight. Voldemort thought he had the upperhand but, he didn't know that Theresa had Godric on her side. He was going to help Theresa tonight. He was going to make Gryffindor be the top dog of the school. He wasn't going to let Theresa lose, to a Slytherin no less. As she looked into Voldemont's eyes, she saw nothing. No love, no fear of death, and certainly no compation. His eyes were cold, she knew in that moment, he had joined the dark side. He was a dark wizard. Voldemort and Theresa circled for what seened like two ice ages. Then, he struck. Theresa felt her arm, there was blood gushing from her left arm. Just above the elbow. The blade of his sword began to melt where the blood was. Voldemont stared at the sword. He dropped his sword and attacked Theresa with his bare fists. She felt blow after blow. All she could think of was what Dumbledore was going to tell Severus. What was he going to think? He would die! Godric Gryffindor came to Theresa in this instant. 'My dear, you still have your sword, have you forgot? You must use it! NOW!' Theresa put a smile on her face and remembered. Dumbledore had told her what to do! (flashback) "In this situation, just hit the person's knee. Why, you might ask? You can knock them over and force a surrender." (in the present) That is what she had to do! She attacked with the strength of a thousand people. She attacked his right knee and, sure as day, he fell over. She was just about to kill Voldemont, yet, she stopped. He was a human, well maybe, and she couldn't kill him. She let him up and he looked at her with those cruel eyes. Severus appeared right inbetween of Theresa and Voldemont. Theresa looked at him and then, she looked at Voldemont. A tear appeared in her eye. Voldemont had a smerk on his face as he said, "Give me the stone or blood will be spilled in front of you." Theresa grabbed Severus and pushed him behind her. Voldemont laughed out loud, "You don't think that I can still get to him?" He ran his sword through Theresa and almost got to Severus. Theresa fell to the ground. The weakness came over Theresa. Severus grabbed Theresa as she fell to the ground. "Theresa, don't leave me now! Please!" "Severus, take the sword. You must kill Voldemont. Godric Gryffindor will help you." "I'm not a Gryffindor! He won't help me." "You must, if you don't I will die." Theresa tried to sit up to kiss Severus but, fell to the ground. "No, please don't leave me. Don't leave me here, with him." Severus felt Theresa's face and pushed her hair out of her face, "I won't let him kill you, Theresa, I promise you." With that he took the sword that was in her hand. He had lost once in Swords and wasn't going to lose again.   
  
Please go to Part 2 for the rest of the story!! Oh, yeah, I have to write my disclaimer!! Well, I have to say that most of the people (ex. James Potter, Lily, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore) all belong to J.K. Rowling! The people that you don't know (James Rothoerd, Theresa Rothoerd, and all the rest of her brothers) belong to ME!! If you want to use them, ask me at Potterfan131@homestead.com!! I might let you use them!! Well, look at Part 2!! PLEASE REVIEW!! This is my first FF please be nice!! Hope to make this a series!! Peace out! :o} 


	2. The Love To End All Loves (Part 2)

"Snape, we meet for the first time. I will let you go if you leave right now." "Never," Severus glanced at Theresa, "I won't let Theresa die without a fight." Severus had only one way not to be afraid of Voldemort's sword; he pretended Voldemont was James. Severus continually attacked Voldemont. Finally after about 2 hours, Dumbledore walked down the hall. As Voldemort glanced at Dumbledore, Snape slit Voldemort across the chest. Severus had many wounds on him and so did Voldemort. Voldemort left at the sight of Dumbledore's threatening sword. When Voldemort left, Severus passed out onto the floor. Three days later, Severus woke up in the Hospital Wing. He was still so tired he couldn't even open his eyes. "I found Severus, he defeated Voldemont. I think Godric helped him. Yet, I found Theresa too late. I afraid that the Heir of Gryffindor will meet the others sooner then she thought." "Heir of Gryffindor?" "Yes, Theresa is the heir." "I never knew that she was the heir. I thought that only the older people were chosen." "Well, Theresa was.... Severus!" "Professor, is Theresa ok?" "No, I'm afraid, since the Heir of Slytherin wasn't killed, the Heir of Gryffindor was killed." Dumbledore looked at the ground and tried to hold back the tears. The Head Master was trying to console Dumbledore. "Professor, think about the students." "Yes." "Professor, please, is there anything you can do for her?" "Well, there is one thing. I haven't tried that magic for a while." Dumbledore took out his wand and held it to the sky. A beam of light came down onto the wand. As he said something under his breath, "Theresa, please come back to us." He pointed the wand at Theresa's heart and the beam of light went into Theresa. She still didn't move. Severus walked over to Theresa. He sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed her hand. It was cold. Her lips had turned purple, he leaned over to kiss them and, she woke up. She woke up to the sight of Severus kissing her. He suddenly pulled away from Theresa and saw her smiling face. He smile back and they kissed again. Just then, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Pete walked in. Sirius was just about to lunge at Severus when, Dumbledore grabbed him by his neck and pulled him back. James just smiled at Theresa and Severus. Just then, Theresa broke from the kiss. She smiled at Severus and took his hand and put it in her hand. She fell asleep with Severus's hand in her's. The next day, Theresa was let out of the hospital for one reason; Dumbledore wanted her out because the Head Master had come down with something. "Albus? Is that you, old boy?" "Yes, sir, I brought Theresa with me. You did say that you wished to speak with her, right?" "Yes, yes. Leave me with her." Dumbledore left the office but Theresa grabbed his arm before he made it out the door. All Dumbledore said was, "It isn't bad, Theresa." Theresa gave a sigh and walked up to where the Head Master was lying on his bed. "Sir, what do you wish of me?" "Gryffindor, that is your name, correct?" "It's Theresa, sir." "My dear, I was best friends with the previous heir. I wanted to speak with you to calm your fears." "Sir, what did he mean by, 'Gryffindors will be great once again' ?" "Dear, Godric won the 'war' between Salazar and him. You know that, right?" Theresa nodded her head and sat down next to him. She put her hand on his. He was trembling. "He was telling you that you must win the next war between Gryffindor and Slytherin. You will be the hero of the war for our side." Head Master Black grabbed his stomach and looked at Theresa. She was very suprised at his next statement. "My dear Heir, you must defeat Voldemort. If you don't, no one will be safe. Dear.... please get Professor Dumbledore." Theresa stood up and ran out the door. She soon found Dumbledore and told him to see the Head Master. By the time Theresa and Dumbledore went into the room, they were almost too late. "Dumbledore, I want you to be the next Head Master. Dear boy, be strict and protect Theresa. You must! She holds the key to Voldemort's power and...." "Head Master?" Dumbledore and Theresa spoke at the same time. There was no response. Theresa just looked at the dead head master and then looked at Dumbledore. "Head Master, Professor Dumbledore?" "Dear? I can't become the new head master. I really don't think he wanted me to because...." There came a loud sound in the hall outside the room they were in. Dumbledore pushed Theresa behind him and went to the door. "Severus!?" Severus ran into the room Theresa and Dumbledore were in. "What happened, Severus?" "Professor, Voldemort is in the school! He was asking where the 'blasted Gryffindor' was." Theresa gasped at the insult and grabbed her sword. "Theresa," Dumbledore grabbed Theresa's arm before she could get out of the room and pulled her back, "if you remember, dear, you are only a first year and you don't know all the tricks that can be performed with that thing." Dumbledore pointed at the sword. "You're right." Theresa said with a sigh. Just then, "Gryffindor, please come out!" Theresa felt a lump in her throat as Dumbledore looked at the ceiling then, looked at Theresa. She also felt a single tear roll down her face when, "Theresa, if you come out of your hiding place, I'll let all your little friends go." She also felt Dumbledore try to grab her as she walked out of the door. She saw him, he had a cloak on that was torn. She saw the rest of the staff behind of him. Most were on the floor, out of breathe. Voldmort locked eyes with Theresa and didn't know how to attack this enemy. Theresa felt a tug on her wand and took it into her hand. Voldemont started laughing, "Go ahead, I'll give you one free shot at me." Theresa heard a phrase being said over and over in her, 'Get out of the way, Theresa. I don't want to hurt you!' Theresa backed over to her left side and a beam of light appeared from behind Theresa. "You! You are just a teenager. How?" Theresa tried to run away from Voldemont but, felt the floor reach up and grab her legs. "Professor!?" All the teachers heard the scream of the frightened student and ran to her. "Help!" She fell through the floor and landed on this hard surface. "What in the....? Hello? Is anyone here?" "Who dare come down here?" "I am Theresa Rothoerd." She thought that if she said that she was the Heir of Gryffindor they might attack her. "Well, hello, Gryffindor." "How did you know I'm a Gryffindor?" "I didn't. But, I know now." "Man, I'm always tricked by that one. Anyway, where am I?" "You are under the school. How did you get down here?" "I fell through the floor." Meanwhile.... "Where did she go?" Dumbledore was half begging Voldemont. All the teachers had him pinned down. "I don't know! How many times do I have to say it! Hey, give that back to me now!" James had taken Voldemort's wand. As he held it in his hand, his brain told him that if he gave it back to Voldemort, all the people he loved would be killed with it. Yet, he gave it back when all the teachers let Voldemort up. "Thank-you, James. If I ever get powerful, I want you to be my right-hand man." With that, Voldemort vanished. Back with Theresa.... "Come here, dear, let me look at you." Theresa walked into the little light that shone from the roof of this.... well....sort of....building. "Oh my word! You are a great Gryffindor. I can tell it in your eyes. The violet is the color for the true Gryffindors. As the stranger walked into the light, Theresa gasped. She was extremely beautiful. She had dark hair, dark eyes, and was wearing a cloak that said, 'Student that couldn't fit in ONE house. Will be great one day.' "Did you not go to Hogwarts?" "No, they said I didn't belong to one house and cast me aside. It was horrible. I have been plotting my revenge for years! I have the perfect moment to strike." "NO! You can't! All my friends are here. I won't let you!" The stranger looked at Theresa like she was crazy. "How?" "I am the Heir of Gryffindor!" The stranger looked, again, like she was crazy. "Look, I have proof!" Theresa reached into her pocket and got the Stone of Gryffindor. It shown with a light that was blinding. "Wow! What is that thing?" "The Stone of Gryffindor. Will you stop, now? Will you, also, tell me how to get out of here?" "Yes, I'll stop. All you have to do is tap this and you'll go straight up." Theresa tapped the wood that she said to tap and she started to float. "Wow! See ya later, friend!" "See you, Gryffindor!" Theresa went straight through the floor and fell on the top side of the floor. "I'm sorry, we can't find her, Prof.... I mean Head Master Dumbledore." There was a tear in the young teacher's face. Theresa looked up and saw that it was the professor of potions. Professor Redmonvile, that was her name. "That's alright," there was a tear in his eye too, "you are excused." Theresa got up and felt the weakness hit her. She fell back to the floor. "Who is it, there!?" Both professors ran out of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore bent down and sat on the floow next to Theresa. Shewrapped her arms around him. "Theresa! You scared us half to death!" "Sorry! I was under the school." "That's alright. You ok?" "I don't know. I have fallen a lot lately." Professor Redmonvile laughed under her breathe and looked at Dumbledore and expected him to laugh also, yet, he didn't. "Theresa, you are cut." He pointed at her forehead. "Oh, well, do the guys think I'm dead?" "I think so. Do you want to tell them otherwise or do you want me to?" "Please take me up to the Hospital Wing and tell all of them to come up there and I'll tell them what happened. You can come if you want to." "Count me in." Dumbledore picked Theresa up and walked up to the Hospital Wing. Professor Redmonvile quietly started back to her potions room. "James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily?" "Yes, Professor Dumbledore." The mood in the Gryffindor Commonroom was solemn. All the Gryffindors were upset over the loss of one of their own. "Come with me. Have any of you seen Severus?" James spoke up, "Yes, I saw him looking around for Theresa. I told him that he could come into own common room but, he refused and said... What was is Remus?" "He said that he wouldn't stop looking for her for the whole world of riches." Dumbledore looked at the small group he had with him and smiled. They were all so sad and they didn't have to be and they wouldn't be in a few minutes. But, to make it all work, they had to find Severus. Then, "I hate myself. How could I let this happen? I love the girl more then anything else in the world, yet, I let this happen to her!" "Severus!?" "Professor Dumbledore? What do you want?" Severus ran up to where Dumbledore was standing. Dumbledore looked into the hopeful eyes of Severus and had to tell him, "Severus, I have to tell you something about Theresa." "Yes professor, is she ok?" "Maybe, but I can tell you that you probably won't find her out here since she fell through the floor, dear boy." Dumbledore had to retain delight and laughter. "Oh, well, what do you want, professor?" "You all should come with me, I have a surprise for all of you." They all followed Dumbledore up the long and winding steps. Finally, they came to a halt at the doorway to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore paused and looked at his audience's sad faces one last time. "Surprise!" As Dumbledore said the word, he threw the door open. There on a bed was Theresa's body. It was still and limp. Severus went over to Theresa and put his hand on her forehead then, bent down to kiss her. Yet, when he kissed her she kissed him in return. He backed away to see Theresa smiling at him and the small group that was essembled. "Theresa! You're alive! Yeah!" The group of 6 ran on to the bed and hugged Theresa. She had never felt so loved. Not even when Severus kissed Theresa on the cheek the first time had she felt so loved. For the first time in her life, she had people who actually cared if she lived of died. That whole night was spent listening to the story of how she had a brush with death and lived to tell about it. She did spice things up a bit, of course. The part about the dragon and the troll were added in to keep the boys interested, yet, she still talked about the woman with no school, the woman with no name, the one who would be great! "How is that possible, Head Master Dumbledore? How can someone have no school?" "It is a very rare occurance but sometimes it happens. About 1 in 1,000,000,000,000,000,000. It means that someone will be a very good witch or wizard. Yet, they do get made fun of sometimes because, they have the talent but can't be in the school." The students were very confused, yet, they shook there heads to make it look like they understood. "Oh my goodness! Look at the time! I have to, um, professor?" "Oh my dear boy, um you guys stay here and you, Remus, come with me!" Remus and Dumbledore ran down the stairs and ran outside. After about one minute, James broke the silence. "I think that there is something up with Remus, don't you Sirius?" "Yeah. You, Lily?" "Yeah. You, Pete?" "Yeah. You, Theresa." "Ok. You all are starting to frighten me. I've never seen anything unusual." "He always is leaving. I don't know. He always makes up excuses, we can tell they are made up." "Theresa, I think he might tell you. Will you ask him tomorrow?" "Sure, Sirius. If he tells me anything personal, though, I won't tell you." All at once said, "OK." The group, slowly, left the room. Theresa just closed her eyes to fall asleep when, "Theresa, are you sleeping, yet?" Theresa rolled her eyes and walked up to the window that the voice was coming from. "James, what are you doing? You are going to get into sooo much trouble." "It's ok. I thought of something." "What is it, James?" "Before you fight Voldemont, you could....." "Potter! What are you doing out here?" The voice of Professor Cherimonta rang through the night and put chills up James's spine. "Well, um...." Theresa saw that he wasn't good at lying so she 'accidently' fell out of the window. She was caught by James. "Theresa? What just happened?" the professor said sweetly to Theresa. "I'm sorry I was just so weak and so upset that I was going to jump out of the window but, James was going to catch me. As you can see, he did." "James, you are a hero. Twenty-five points for Gryffindor." He left the scene and as he did, James and Theresa started to laugh. "Thank-you, Theresa. You really saved me." "You are such a bad lier. I have to teach you some tips." Theresa got out of James's arms and began to climb back up the wall to her bed until, "Theresa! You could ask Dumbledore for tips on how to fight Voldemont." Theresa almost fell back down the wall at this. "You know, you are right." Theresa was just about to reach the window when James had to leave. "See-ya tomorrow, James." "Good night, Theresa." As Theresa put her hand up to go into the window when, someone grabbed her hand. Theresa was so scared, her legs and one hand let go. She was dangling by her one hand. "Theresa, you could help me a bit." In the darkness, she thought it was Dumbledore but, she soon saw that it was Remus. "Theresa, I can't hold you forever!" Theresa climbed the rest of the way up to the room. "Remus? What is wrong?" "I can't stay for long, Theresa. Remind me to tell you something tomorrow." Remus got up and looked out the window. Theresa got up and followed him. "The moon is being hidden by the clouds." As the clouds were just about to let the moon be shown, Remus threw Theresa against the wall and jumped out the window. "What are you doing?" Theresa looked out of the window and saw that Remus was changing in front of her eyes. He was changing into a....dog? No, that wasn't right. It had to be, it had to be, "A WEREWOLF!!!" She saw the eyes of the creature turn her way. "Go away! Remus! Wait!" Theresa had learned that if she wanted to do something, with the help of the Gryffindor Stone, she could do it. Theresa jumped out of the window and turned into a large cat-like creature. The werewolf and the cat circled for about an hour. Soon, Dumbledore's sleepy body made its way on to the field and came across the silent war. "Remus?" The werewolf turned his head to Dumbledore. He made a lunge at Dumbledore, and Theresa protected him. "Theresa? How did you..." Theresa was attacked by the werewolf and slashed across the head. "Theresa? Is that you?" The cat looked at Dumbledore and made a slight smile. Theresa lunged at Remus and chased into the Forbiddin Forest. In the morning.... "Theresa? Remus? Where are you?" James, Severus, Lily and Dumbledore were looking for Theresa and Remus the next day. Meanwhile.... "Man, what happened last night? Why is there blood everywhere?" Remus got up and noticed the body next to him. "Who is......? Theresa!" He bent down and put his arms under Theresa's head. He noticed the large gash on head. It ran from her brow down to the tip of her mouth. "Theresa?" He noticed the voices in the forest echoing. "James! Professor!" Meanwhile.... "This way, professor! Remus?" As James, Lily, Severus and Dumbledore came upon Theresa and Remus, Dumbledore gasped. He picked Theresa up into his arms and shook Theresa lightly. "Theresa? You ok?" "Theresa, please wake up." Severus said from behind Dumbledore. The kind professor looked at Theresa with a smile when, she woke up and stared into his eyes. "Thank-you, Theresa, you protected me and I'll never forget your kindness." "That's ok, professor, I had to." Theresa tried to get up and look heroic but, it didn't work, she just fell into the arms of Severus. "Hello, my love." "Hello, Theresa. Are you ok?" "Yes, could you help me into the Girls' Domitory for right now?" "Sure." Severus helped Theresa into the Gryffindor House and up the stairs to the Girls' Domitory. "Here you are. Don't talk! No talking! Sleeping!" Severus kissed Theresa on the forehead and left. In the Common Room.... "I don't know what we are going to do about that cut." "Where did it come from? Do you know, Remus?" "I don't remember much about last night." Remus looked James dead in the eyes and lied. Dumbledore knew and he knew. The others didn't. He didn't want to lose his friends over this. He ran up the stairs, crying. "Remus?" Severus came down the stairs now. "Where did she get that cut from?" "We don't know, Severus." James and Severus thought that entire day about the happenings of that night. There were so many questions and only two people to answer them, Remus and Theresa. Theresa was out cold in the Gryffindor Girls' Domitory and Remus wasn't going to spill the beans about anything. "Come on, Remus! I promise I won't laugh." "This one is too important. I won't tell you. Maybe Theresa will but, I won't!" James, then, walked down the hall into Potions and saw that the Dumbledore was having a very in depth conversation with Remus. "Professor, I promise, it won't ever happen again." "Remus, I don't know. Why haven't you told them, yet?" "They won't want to be friends with me then. I don't just want to lose all my friends. When Theresa comes to...." "If is more like it. Continue." "IF Theresa comes to, she will tell them all about it! They will not want to be my friends and they will spread it all around the school. I won't have any friends then!" Dumbledore turned his head and saw James just standing there. "Hello, James. Did you check in on Theresa? Is she ok?" "I don't know. I didn't check up on her." "Come on, James, we had better get to class. Remind me to tell you something when it is time for lunch, ok?" "Sure, you can tell me anything." The time passed too quickly and before you knew it, it was time for lunch. James and Remus sat first at the table. Lily, then, sat next to James, and Sirius sat next to Lily. Pete sat on the side close to Remus sat next to Pete. "Well, everyone," Remus started softly so only the people that were supposed to hear it heard it, "I have to tell you something. I am a werewolf." The four students just gasped. "Is that were Theresa got that cut from?" "Yeah, according to Professor Dumbledore, I tried to attack him but, Theresa got in the way and got that cut on her. I probably would have killed Dumbledore, but instead, I'll probably kill one of my best friends." Remus put his head on the table and started to cry. The others tried to comfort him, but they really didn't know how. Sirius was the first to stand up. "I know I'll still be your friend. I don't know about you guys, but we have all been through alot together and we won't lose our friendship to a little thing like this, will we?" The other three stood up at this yelled, "NO!" Remus had a large smile crept onto his face and he felt all warm inside. They were going to still be friends with him. What more could a guy ask for? Meanwhile in the Girls' Domitory....... Theresa was waking up, but very slowly. "Severus?" "I'm right here, love." "What happened?" "You were found in the Forbiddon Forest with Remus. Is there anything you would like to tell me?" A smile crept on to Theresa's face when she said, "No, not really." Severus looked Theresa straight in the eyes a crunched up his nose. Theresa laughed. "There was really nothing that mattered." "Nothing? You don't like him or anything?" "I like him as a friend, but nothing else." "That's good." "I just thought of something." "What, my dear?" "You are probably the first Slytherin to make it to the Gryffindor Common Room. Also, to the Girls' Domitory!" "You know, you're right! I'll be written in history and...." Theresa came up and kissed him on the lips, just to shut him up. Then, dropped back on to her bed and slept. She slept very soundly. She had to sleep, for there was something on the horizon, something that she would never expect. Voldemont was coming back. He was going to get the stone or die trying.  
"Head Master Dumbledore? Can I ask you three questions?" "You have already asked one. Continue, dear." "Ok, I keep feeling all these tingles up and down my spine and that Gryffindor Stone keeps shining really brightly, why?" "Voldemont is coming. You must keep the stone with you at all times." "Ok, and the last one is, could you teach me some of the things I need to defeat Voldemont, please?" "Sure, my dear. I will have to teach you them next year, though. This one is coming to an end rather quickly." "Bye, professor." "Bye, Theresa." He was right. The end of school was coming up and she hadn't even been in half of her classes. She would have to do a good job of guessing on the exams that were coming up. It was...... MAY 9th! She had only 3 days to cram for a whole year's worth of work. She ran up to Severus and told him of the problem. He agreed to study with her. She was, hopefully, going to pass her first year!! There was also another problem, she had to go home and take care of her younger siblings. Her grandparents had been taking care of them, but they were going to go on vaction during the summer and she had to take care of three little babies. "Professor? Do I have to take these finals?" "Yes, my dear, I might get you an extension on them, though. I'm sorry." "It's my fault professor. I missed all that school." Theresa looked out the window of Dumbledore's office. The sky had turned a greenish color. "Professor, something bad is going to happen. Something beyond my thinking." Theresa, then, fell to the floor. "Theresa!?" Theresa didn't get up immediately. She looked like she may have been having a dream, "The Heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor will be one. Myself, Voldemont, and Theresa, will rule, joinly, the crown of Hogwart. You can't stop the happenings, Dumbledore!" Theresa opened her eyes, then, and looked at Dumbledore's surprised face. "What? Why am I on the ground?" "You just said about Voldemont and you ruling as one. Why?" "I would never say such a thing." Dumbledore looked out the window at the sky. He saw a face in the clouds. Dumbledore gasped as though he understood the whole thing. He looked back at Theresa and a look of realization came over her face. "He's here once more isn't he?" "Yes, dear. He's back." Theresa looked down and grabbed the sword at her side, "Student of Gryffindor, Savior of Gryffindor and Heir of Gryffindor, Theresa Rothoerd. Sounds just like me, don't it?" "Yes, you must defeat Voldemort, sooner better than later. He will gain a lot of power, I feel soon, and he must be destroyed." Theresa looked at the ground then, looked out the window again. "Professor, could you escort me to my classes today, please?" "Yes, dear." Theresa walked very fast, yet softly, to class. Dumbledore was always behind her and that made her feel alittle more confidence. The fact that the most famous wizard in the world was behind them would make anyone more confident! Voldemont was in the school, no one could sense it except Theresa and Dumbledore but, he was there.  
During lunch, Voldemort made his voice heard, "Gryffindor will be the first to go. Anyone who dare defend the leader of Gryffindor will die with her! No one will stop me!" Theresa wrapped her arms around Severus as the rest of the school stared at her. She could her the whispering about her, "She is Gryffindor? How can that be?" "She has to be the Heir of Gryffindor!" Theresa got up gracefully and made her way down to the teachers' table. The teachers were amazed, also, that she was the Heir of Gryffindor. "Head Master? May I have a word?" "Sure, let us go to my office, shall we?" Dumbledore put his arm out for Theresa and she took it. She and Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall and to Dumbledore's office without incident. "Sir, I think that I should drop out of the school." "Why, dear?" "I'm putting the whole school at risk by staying here. I think you should......" With that the foundation of the school was shaken. The students screamed at ran out of the school. James told Lily to go to the Common Room, she told him that she would. James, Sirius, Remus and Severus made their way down the corridors to Dumbledore's office where they found Theresa. She was in Dumbledore's arms, crying. Severus took Theresa out of Dumbledore's arms and took her into his. "Professor? Why is Voldemont after the school?" Sirius asked innocently. "Sirius, Voldemont has wanted to take the school for a long time. Theresa is here and that is also a reason. Theresa has the Gryffindor Stone, it is very important that if he wants to take over the world, he must get both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Stones. If he fails at this and attemps to take the world over anyway, Theresa will strike him down and kill him. That is why he is here today." All four of the boys backed up at this explanation. Theresa had tears running down her face, yet, she walked out of the door, down the corridors, and into the Great Hall. It was empty. Theresa looked around for any sight of Voldemont. Then, the first strike came from behind. Theresa felt her back where the cut had happened. There was nothing! No cut was present, no blood, it had healed itself! Theresa turned around to face the monster. She saw that he had no soul. Nothing that would cause him to have pain, nothing. She could almost see through him. She everted her eyes for one second, just long enough to see that James, Sirius, Remus and Severus were being taken out of the school by Dumbledore. She knew that if they were safe, she could be safe. She thought back on the things that had happened to her this year. She thought of Severus, Dumbledore and the former Heir of Gryffindor saying, "You shall defeat him when I can't." What? Did he think that an 11 year old could defeat this monster? Well, if he did then he was right! Theresa acted just like she had when she had the fight with Severus for the points for the Gryffindor House. She dove and weaved and finally, she got it! Theresa's Gryffindor Sword was right at Voldemont's chest. His sword was across the room, he couldn't get it. Dumbledore appeared at Theresa's side, at that moment. He smiled at her and she smiled back. That was their of communicating how they felt. Theresa took her sword away from Voldemont and smiled at him, "Please, don't ever try to take THIS school again." Theresa bowed at her enemy and turned on her heel to leave, Dumbledore at her side. Voldemont grabbed his sword and ran toward Theresa. Theresa, not knowing it was coming didn't duck, was pushed on to the ground by Dumbledore and she heard an ear piercing scream. Theresa looked up to see her favorite teacher, Dumbledore, lying on the ground with a sword through him. He looked at Theresa and smiled. As the strength was leaving our hero, Theresa had tears come to her eyes. Dumbledore was the first teacher, and the only teacher, who could tell her what to do. Theresa felt a hate develop in her as she looked at the dying teacher. Yet at that moment, she thought of her family, this was done to them also. Theresa grabbed her wand, out of instinct, and tried to think of a spell that would help Dumbledore. They hadn't really gotten into spells of this nature, but she was going to try. A spell hit her, the Full Circle. It was very hard to cast, but Dumbledore could do it! No Dumbledore was on the floor dying. Well, there is a first time for everything, Theresa thought. Theresa lifted the wand to the sky and asked for help on the spell. Someone must have heard her because, at that moment, a beam of light came into Theresa's wand and her wand told her what to do. Aim for the chest, master. Master? Who are you that I'm your master? I am your wand. Do as I tell you and you will see the wonders of me. I am very powerful. I belong to the Heir of Gryffindor, ma'am. Theresa had to smerk, but she did do as she was told. Dumbledore had died at that moment. Theresa waited patiently for the magic to take effect then, "Theresa?" "Head Master!" Theresa knelt down and hugged Dumbledore. "You had me so scared, sir." "Theresa, I refuse to let you drop out of this school!" Theresa hugged him again, and, in fact, hugged him until Professor Cherimonta came in. "So, you are the Heir of Gryffindor, are you?" "Yes, sir." Professor Cherimonta fell to the floor in a bow. He looked back up at her after about 5 minutes and asked her a very simple question, "What are the lottery numbers for tonight?" Theresa looked at Dumbledore and they both got up. At the same time they ran down the corridors, laughing the whole way.  
On the last day of school.... Theresa was hanging around with her friends and, for the first time in a long time, she left her guard down and had a real conversation with her friends. "I can't believe I passed my first year." They had a toast for Theresa (with a beverage called cola). "I know that most of you are wondering who will win this year's cup. But, I think that you are even more interested to find out who will win the cutest couple contest. This couple will win, of course, 50 points each for their house and may even deside the winners of the cup so, Professor Redmonvile, may I have the envelope, please?" The professor gave him the envelope and sat back down. "The winners are..." Sirius was on the edge of his seat. He had 50.00 bet that James and Lily wouldn't be the cutest couple. Dumbledore continued, "let me get the envelope open, oh my, Theresa and Severus!" Theresa and Severus got up to the microphone and Sirius's jaw dropped to the ground. She and, HIM! Severus was wearing a smile from ear to ear, though, when Theresa kissed him after her speech. Sirius tried to get up, but James grabbed him arm. "Sirius!" "James, I don't care what happens to me. I never want to see her cry. She has made me cry too many times, but I don't want her to. Sirius made his way on to the stage and hugged Theresa gently. Then, he got to Severus. Severus could see that Sirius was upset, "Sirius, don't do anything that you will regret for the rest of your life, ok?" "I won't regret, this!" Sirius turned around and stabbed Theresa, by accident. He was aiming, not for Severus, but for Quirrel the Head Boy. He had heard him talking to Voldemont. They were talking about how to kill Theresa. "Theresa! I so sorry!" Theresa was bleeding to death quickly. Dumbledore made his way back on to the stage and tried to stop the bleeding. She had been stabbed in the heart. She was quickly losing time to say her good-byes. Theresa spoke very softly to Dumbledore and Severus, they were the closest to her. "I say good-bye to both of you today. I guess I won't get to see my little brothers again. I will get to see my older brothers, soon. Severus?" "I'm right here, love." "I love you. I always will. Professor Dumbledore?" "Dear?" "Be good to the students. Be nice to all, that is your gift, to be nice. Also, I say that you must defeat him for me now...." Theresa's last breath left her and she fell limp in Dumbledore's arms. Dumbledore, once again, took out his wand and brought her back to life. Both of the men looked at each other and looked back down at Theresa. They both smiled at her.  
"Who were you aiming for, Sirius?" "Quirrel, he is up to no good! I think that he is friends with Voldemont. Who did you think, James?" "No one." "Before you go. I have to tell you something!" James hugged his best friend and as he let go, "You owe me 50 galleons, buddy." James held back the chuckling.   
As the rest of the school got on the train, everyone was congratulating Severus and Theresa on being the cutest couple. Theresa sat next to Lily and Severus sat on the other side of Theresa. Lily was sitting next to James and Remus was next to James, Sirius was across from the whole lot and said to himself, "There is always next year to get her to notice me, there is always next year." As the train pulled up to the 9 3/4 platform, Theresa kissed Severus good-bye and Lily kissed James good-bye. "Will you ever come over my house during the summer?" "I will, my love." Theresa smiled and gave Severus the address to her house. "I have to warn you, I have a whole house of boys!" "It takes one, to know one." Theresa smiled and walked away from Severus. Her hair bounced with every movement of her head. Severus took the address in his hand and brought it to his face. For some reason, Severus turned the piece of paper on to the other side. To his surprise, Severus found writing. This is what it said,  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I think that I fell in love with the most wonderful man! I don't think that he likes me, though. I think that he hates me. In case you haven't realized it yet, I'm in love with Severus Snape. He is the morning and evening sky to me. I know that you love James. It is the same with me and Severus. I hope that we can get married, some day! Until then, we will be VERY close friends! If we do get married, I would want you to be my Maid of Honor!   
  
Theresa  
  
P. S.   
  
I love Severus!!  
  
He smiled the whole way home. Severus thought only about one person, Theresa. When he got to his house, he called Theresa on the phone. He had gotten her phone number earlier that year. "Theresa?" "Yes, who is this?" "Severus. I have heard it through the grapevine that you like someone in the school. Who is it?" Theresa started to laugh. She had remembered the note to Lily!  
  
  
This is the ending of part 2! Well, the characters you know (James, Lily, Remus ect.) are J.K. Rowlings! The people you don't know (Theresa Rothoerd and company) belong to me! PLEASE REVIEW! THANX FOR READING! 


End file.
